


You're My One (My From Now On)

by oneswhonever



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Languages, Late Night Conversations, M/M, includes google translate, so probs not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/oneswhonever
Summary: Being with Felix had always been uncomplicated.





	You're My One (My From Now On)

"Tell me something about you that no one else knows."

Jack laughed, kicking a rock into the river and creating a satisfying splash (who knew how fun staying up until three in the morning on a school night, doing fuck all, could be?). "There's nothing to say. You're my best friend. I tell you everything."

"Really?" Felix smiled, sitting down on a large rock that wobbled precariously. "We've known each other for a year and I've already earned that title?"

"Of course. I've only ever had one other best friend. One other friend, period. You don't really have any competition."

"I'm flattered," Felix replied, a snark to his voice - for teasing purposes, Jack was sure. He wobbled back and forth on his rock, watching Jack pace back and forth along the riverbed. This place was only a short walk from campus, but far enough away that they would not be interrupted. "I find it hard to believe that you didn't have any friends, though. You're so...shiny."

"Shiny?" repeated Jack. Felix nodded. "I don't know, man. I'm just...different, from others."

Felix stared at him for a second, before rising from his spot on the rock. "Yeah, I know how that feels. That's not so bad though, is it?"

"Nah," mused Jack, kicking at the stones on the ground - sending a shower of them crashing down into the water. "I suppose it's not. It's worth it, filing through all the shitheads, and finding  _real_ friends."

"Sure, sure."

Jack was silent for a moment, looking up at Felix through dark eyelashes. "My best friend throughout high school, Mark, he - he was killed in junior year. His dad skipped town afterwards so...everyone thought it was him, but no one could find him. He committed suicide not long after before he was ever pursued by the police. He was abusive, Mark always said so, but...I didn't think it was that serious."

Felix went rigid. He had not been expecting the truth to just come pouring out like that. He had not expected the truth to be so morbid. Nor was he expecting for the truth to hit so close to home.

"I'm sorry, Jack," murmured Felix. 

"Hey, it's happened, can't change the past," replied Jack calmly enough - however, his hands were clenched into fists. "So, your turn, mate."

"Jag är kär i dig," said Felix, simply enough. He watched Jack's face as it contorted into one of confusion. "You should learn Swedish, Jack. Maybe our language barrier would cease to exist."

"There's no language barrier," Jack said dryly, though the corners of his mouth were perked up in a small smile. "You know English."

"I suppose I do."

Jack smiled, and pressed in closer, their chests nearly touching. Felix raised an eyebrow in inquisition, but before he could speak, Jack pressed their lips together in a smooth, tender kiss. He placed his hand on Felix's neck, deepening their kiss. Having never been kissed before, Felix followed Jack's lead. 

It occurred to him that it was three in the morning, he was in college, and kissing his best friend. 

Jack pulled away, and Felix repeated, this time in English, "I'm in love with you."


End file.
